Mass Effect:Revelations
by TheZombieSora
Summary: Follows Male Shepard after the events of ME3. What if he wasn't the one to fire the crucible? Romantic story with Tali. CONTAINS SPOILERS!
1. Proluge

The man awakened suddenly. He felt extreme pain but could not scream because there was something in his mouth that kept him from doing so. He could see where he was. The was scientists rushing around outside of the pod that contained him. They were afraid for their lives, somehow he could tell.

A man with a Demented face approached him. It looked like he had poured burning hot metal on his face and it had cooled there. His eyes were a detailed blue, as if it were made that color. The man spoke to him with a bold powerful voice.

"Hello there."the man said. "How do you feel?" the man asked sympathetically. But the man in the pod knew that he wasn't really sympathetic of him. His instincts told him not to trust him.

"You don't need to pretend to care about me, I know not to trust you." This was the first time he heard his voice, or at least he thought it was. It was a nice voice, the voice of a hero, but he didn't feel like one. He struggled to escape from his restraints.

"Don't worry, here, I'll let you out." the man outside said. He walked over to a console from the outside of the pod and began the procedure to release him.

The restraints began to unlock. Soon the pod door opened and he was free. He knew that he should probably kill the man but something was telling him it would be wrong to kill him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head and began seeing flashes of a man and the man that had released him speaking angrily.

"You don't know what your doing Shepard! This technology could advance humanity years ahead of the rest of the galaxy!" said the demented man.

"It isn't worth all these lives. Goodbye Illusive Man." said Shepard.

The Illusive Man and Shepard. Why did he see this? Was it a vision? A memory? If it was, why did he remember it? He wasn't any of them? Was he?

"Who am I?" he asked. The Illusive man looked at him somewhat disappointed then answered.

"You are a clone of the Alliances Commander Shepard. You were made to be an exact copy of him including memories, feelings, and physical appearance. It appears that the physical aspect of the project has been a success, but I assume the memories part has been a failure."

"No it hasn't." the clone answered. "I remember everything now. I remember my spacer mother, the Normandy, the reapers, Ashley Williams, Liara T'soni, Kaidan Alenko, Tali Zorah vas Normandy. All of it. But most of all, I remember you. I remember all the times that you tried to kill me."

"I tried to kill Commander Shepard. You my friend are not him. You are nothing but an exact copy of that person. If it weren't for us, you wouldn't exist." the Illusive Man answered.

"You got one thing right. I am not Commander Shepard. But what you obviously didn't anticipate was that I would feel the same way about you. I still don't trust you and you are still my enemy. I suppose you expect me to help you. But I will not. You will not control me." the clone replied in confidence.

"Well that is a shame." replied the Illusive Man this time with an equal amount of anger as disappointment. He once again activate the console and locked the clone inside.

"Well this shouldn't surprise me but I suppose it is the first time you've betrayed me." the clone said.

"You are to dangerous to be left alive. Now I will leave you to the fate of this station. We cannot afford two hostile Shepards." the Illusive Man said as he walked away. The clone was done speaking to him anyway. The clone quickly remembered his biotic powers. He summoned all the power he could and threw the pod door open. His restraints were fairly easy to escape from after the door had been opened.

All the scientists had cleared from the station by now. It was a clear shot to the shuttle bay now. He followed the directions on the walls towards the shuttles. He spotted a Cerberus trooper ahead and quickly dispatched him with his biotics.

He began to move along when he heard a radio inside the troopers helmet.

"Commander Shepard and his team have began their assault on the station all remaining forces to the Shuttle bay!" the radio said. The clone could not be seen by himself. Not yet. He started towards the Illusive mans private office, hoping there would be an escape pod there. When he arrived he spotted the assassin Kai Leng speaking to the Illusive Man on vid comm.

"Let him speak to the V.I., but do not let him escape." the Illusive man said.

"As you command." Kai Leng replied. The clone hid behind a stack of crates just in time to see Kai Leng leave the room. Just as the clone began to leave believing the coast was clear, Commander Shepard entered with his team. Tali was with him.

He remembered Tali. Shepard loved her and he felt all those feelings rushing into him. He could not let Shepard be killed. He had to do something. Not yet though, it is to soon for Shepard to discover his clones existence.

The Illusive man appeared on the vid comm. He spoke to Shepard and the clone listened. The Illusive Man was lying and he was far to good at it. After the Illusive Man lost the comm channel, the Prothean VI appeared and began revealing the location of the catalyst to the Commander. The Citadel? He didn't know if Commander Shepard knew it but he knew that it'd be a one way trip for anyone who went up there. This is what he was made for.

Kai Leng approached them from behind.

"He said don't overstay your welcome." said Leng. They began fighting. The clone debated wether or not to intervene but he was confident that Shepard would prevail. And so he did.

Shepard and his team left the room in a hurry realizing that the station would be destroyed soon. The clone followed them to the shuttle bay and commandeered a Fighter. He waited until they had been picked up by the Normandy and jumped through the mass relay behind them.

When the clone realized that Shepard was going to Earth he flew in towards the conduit luckily undetected by the Reaper blocking it. When Shepard had arrived him and his team including a large squadron of Alliance Troops. Harbinger descended to defend the conduit and began firing on Shepard and his team. Tali got wounded by one of the beams. The clone began towards her but hesitated seeing that Shepard was already attending to her. Shepard called the Normandy for an emergency pickup of the wounded. When it arrived Tali protested wishing that Shepard would leave with them but Shepard denied it and insisted that they go without him.

There were few troops left alive now, this was the time the clone had to move. He ran towards Shepard, looking to knock him unconscious from behind. He struck him and pulled him away and into the fighter that he had arrived in. He set the ship on Auto-pilot and set the destination to orbit around the moon. He then proceeded to sprint towards the conduit.

He was very quickly hit by one of Harbingers beams and knocked unconscious. But he knew what he had to do, what he must do. He had to save the galaxy and Shepard for him and Tali's sake. Even if it took his life.


	2. Chapter 1

Shepard woke up with a sharp pain in his head probably from the Reaper beam. But where was he? It looked like a fighter, possibly Cerberus. Why was he in a Cerberus Fighter? How did he get here? He began looking out the window to discover his location. He was in orbit around the moon. He turned off the auto-pilot and began towards Earth.

My God! The Citadel is gone! It had exploded. Shepard assumed that meant it worked but who triggered the crucible? Anderson? He had to find Tali. He began maneuvering towards the mass relay.

The Relay had also been destroyed and a bright green aura. Did this happen to all of the Relays? Where would he go? Shepard had never been so confused in his life. He turned back to Earth which was also covered with the same green aura. The next thing he noticed was that the reapers were not destroyed. The reapers were retreating. Why were they retreating and why were we letting them?

Maybe communications are up. Shepard began to hail the field base when he receives a repeated transmission being sent galaxy wide.

"Do not attack the Reapers! We are one now. Organic is synthetic and synthetics is organic. We are one!" once this transmission had finished it repeated over and over again. It also transmitted coordinates to a recovery space station. Shepard set a bearing for the station.

When he reached the general vicinity of the station he attempted to hail their comm channels.

"This is Commander Shepard, Alliance forces, requesting dry dock." he said.

"Stop hailing this channel it is cruel to remind the cadets of what happened." said the woman at the comm.

"That's why I'm here. Someone sent me into orbit around the moon in a Cerberus fighter. What happened? Why are the Reapers retreating?" he sked.

"Sir please move along to the rescue docking area. If you are injured I will send assistance as soon as possible. Goodbye." the woman lost the channel. Shepard was beginning to get frustrated.

He pulled into the citizen docking bay. The guards approached him immediately obviously having him tagged as Cerberus. He told them that he was Commander Shepard Alliance Navy. The guards gave some generic speech discrediting his claim as if many people had claimed it already.

"Who is your commanding officer?" Shepard asked.

"Commander Bailey leads the C-Sec at the command center on this station." said one of the guards. Shepard looked at them closely and noticed that they to were covered with the green aura just as earth and the wreckage of the Citadel and the Mass Relay were. He also noticed that their eyes were a bright green. He looked at his arms and noticed that they were not covered by the green aura.

Shepard made his way towards Baileys office on the station. He wondered how long he'd been unconscious. Where was Tali? He hated the feeling of not knowing what was going on, it was worse than waking up on the Cerberus station after they had revived him.

Once he arrived at Baileys office, he noticed a long line of military and political leaders waiting to enter. He began to walk towards the front of the line when Councilor Valern grabbed him.

"Hey, your going to have to wait in line like the rest of us pal.-" When Shepard turned around the Councilor silenced and stared in fear. "Nevermind, you go right on ahead." Shepard walked up to the door. He could here Bailey yelling from the other side.

"We aren't sure what exactly is going on right now! You need to calm down and find boarding until we have further news and the mass relays are up and running again." he yelled at his client. The man stomped towards the door leaving it open for him to enter. "Nita send in my next appointmen- never mind, hold my calls and cancel all my appointments for the next hour." Bailey was also staring at him as Valern was.

"Hey Bailey, how have you been?" Shepard asked. Bailey continued to stare at him. His eyes were struck with fear, wonder, and relief.

"Well where the hell have you been?" asked Bailey. His eyes began to calm and turned into more anger than fear.

"I have been in orbit around the moon in a Cerberus fighter for God knows how long. I'd like some answers." Shepard said, releasing a bit of his frustration out on Bailey which he felt bad for doing.

"Oh yeah, you probably are very confused right now. I mean technically you're dead...again. Someone and Anderson went up to the Citadel to fire the crucible. The Illusive man attempted to stop them and killed Anderson in the process but Shepard killed him.

After that we don't really know what happened up on the citadel, but once the crucible fired it shot a green beam out from it towards Earth and spread all throughout the galaxy using the Mass relays. For awhile we weren't a hundred percent sure what happened. Whatever it was it had affected both Organics and Synthetics. We think what has happened is that organics now have the strength and intelligence of synthetics and synthetics have a full understanding of organics. The reapers understand our needs and desires now and have helped us. We have full of reaper technology and the history of the past civilizations." Bailey explained in somewhat confusing detail.

Shepard was skeptical and wondered if it was truly over. The reapers were the greatest threat in the galaxy, possibly the Univererse, and now they're collaborating? It seems unlikely.

"How long has it been since the Reapers surrendered?" Shepard asked. "About a week. You were probably knocked unconscious by a reaper beam and somebody pulled you over to that Cerberus fighter you came here in. My guess was it was the same person that went up there to take your place on the Ciadel. You were probably affected by the beam in a way others wouldn't be. Most would die, you were probably knocked unconcious by it for a long period of time." Bailey explained. This was hard to believe. He had been presumed dead for a week. Somebody gave his life so he could survive. Who would do that for him? "Is everybody from the Normandy okay?" Shepard asked sincerely. "Everybody on the Normandy's crew survived. Well, everyone except for you. They just held a memorial service, Tali put your name up on the Normandy memorial wall." Bailey answered.

"Where are they?" Shepard asked. The crew had broken up once again. The Normandy was put in dry dock to be handed over to the command of S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Luitenant-Commander Ashley Williams, who was currently on shore leave on the Refugee Space Station along with Liara T'soni.

Shepard would gather his crew again and submit himself for orders. He was still a council S.P.E.C.T.R.E. and had to follow the commands of the Alliance. He failed his mission even though it was completed and he had to make up for his failure.


End file.
